SPOILER DH ENTRE PAI E FILHA
by Val Weasley
Summary: Momento cute entre Ron e Rose na sala de espera do St Mungus enquanto Hermione está no parto de Hugo.


**N/A: Bem, desde que eu li o epílogo de DH, eu quis escrever uma fic com a Rose e o Ron. Demorou, mas saiu. É bem pequenininha! Espero que vocês gostem!**

**ENTRE PAI E FILHA**

Ron andava de um lado para o outro em uma das salas de espera do Hospital St. Mungus. Há apenas meia hora, ele estava sentado no sofá da sala de sua casa, lendo o Profeta Dominical com Hermione deitada em seu colo quando ela gritou que a bolsa tinha estourado e que o bebê estava nascendo. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, como um borrão. Ele levou Hermione até o carro, pegou a bolsa que já estava pronta havia semanas, e já estava ligando o carro para dar a partida quando Hermione, em meio a gritos de dor, lembrou-se de Rose. Ron voltou correndo para dentro da casa e a encontrou de pé, parada no lugar em que antes estava sentada se divertindo com a versão infantil de _Hogwarts - Uma História_, um presente que havia ganhado da mãe no seu último aniversário. Pegou a filha no colo e correu novamente para o carro.

Ele nunca havia gastado tão pouco tempo para chegar ao hospital. Somente depois que os medi-bruxos levaram Hermione para dentro da sala que ele teve tempo para respirar um pouco e ficar realmente nervoso. Parecia que era a primeira vez que seria pai. Não conseguia ficar quieto, apenas esperando sentado.

Ele havia acabado de mandar um patrono a Harry, para que o amigo avisasse a todos na família que o próximo Weasley estava nascendo, mas ninguém havia chegado ainda. Estavam somente ele e Rose, que voltara sua atenção ao mesmo livro que estava vendo em casa. E Ron continuava andando de um lado para o outro, passando a mão na cabeça, e soltando bufos de ansiedade.

Foi quando resolveu pegar água, e derrubar tudo no chão que Rose fechou o livro com força, e olhou para ele.

-Papai! Está me atrapalhando. – Ela estava de pé olhando para ele com as mãozinhas na cintura e com uma expressão que lembrava assustadoramente Hermione brava.

-Desculpe, minha princesa. Papai está nervoso, só isso. – Ron sentou-se no sofá onde a filha estava e abaixou a cabeça.

Rose virou-se de frente para o pai e colocou a mão sobre o joelho dele.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, papai. Fica calmo.

Ron levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de Rose. Era incrível como ele conseguia ver o mesmo brilho dos olhos de Hermione. Apesar de Rose ter os olhos azuis, como os dele, o brilho do olhar dela era igual ao da mãe. Para ele, a filha era quase que a cópia exata de Hermione. Tinha os cabelos vermelhos, mas cheios e tinha o jeito mandão, a inteligência e vários gestos iguais aos da mãe. Mas principalmente o sorriso. Ron sempre sorria ao ver como o sorriso da filha era idêntico ao de Hermione.

Ele a pegou no colo e sorriu para ela.

-Eu sei que vai, Rosie. Mas papai não consegue não ficar nervoso.

-Quando era eu que estava nascendo, você ficou assim?

-Não. Eu fiquei muito pior. Eu fiquei junto à porta de onde sua mãe estava tendo você. E ficava batendo na porta querendo entrar. Um dos medi-bruxos pediu ao tio Harry que me tirasse de lá e me fizesse ficar quieto ou me expulsaria do hospital.

-Francamente, papai. Que bom que o tio Harry estava lá para fazer você ficar quieto.

-É... ele teve que me lançar um feitiço que me amarrasse.

Rose abraçou o pai com força.

-Papai...

-Diga, Rosie.

-Mesmo com meu novo irmãozinho, eu vou continuar sendo sua princesa, não vou?

Ron olhou para a filha. Ele viu medo nos olhos dela. E um pouco de ciúmes. A insegurança típica dele. O ciúme típico de um Weasley. Ele simplesmente sorriu para ela. Apesar do gênio de Hermione, os traços Weasley estavam presentes.

-Você sempre vai ser a minha princesinha, Rosie... Até quando algum marmanjo resolver tirar você de mim. O que eu espero que demore bastante.

-Eu não quero que ninguém me tire de você, papai...

-É assim que eu gosto, meu amor.

-Papai, pegue o livro para mim?

-Rose! Quer parar um pouco de ficar vendo _Hogwarts - Uma história_?

-Mas eu gosto do livro, pai. – Ela fez biquinho. – Pega pra mim, vai? – E estendeu as mãozinhas.

-Está bem, miniatura da sua mãe.

A menina voltou a ver o livro e Ron ficou a observando. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que a filha pegara um livro. Tinha apenas dois anos. Chegou à sala de TV e a viu sentada no chão se divertindo com as gravuras de um livro antigo de Hermione. A partir daquele momento, ele teve certeza que sua filha seria brilhante como a mãe. Ele teve certeza que ela tinha herdado a inteligência de Hermione.

Passados alguns minutos, Rose voltou a fechar o livro.

-Pai... Compra um livro novo para mim?

-Por que outro, meu bem?

-Porque esse eu já sei de cor. Quero que a mamãe me ensine a ler. Mas acho que agora, com o bebê, ninguém vai ter mais tempo para mim.

-Rose. Não diga essas coisas. Escute bem o que papai está lhe dizendo: as coisas vão sim mudar um pouquinho, mas eu e sua mãe sempre vamos ter tempo para você. E ela vai adorar te ensinar a ler. E eu também posso ensinar a você. Apesar de que prefiro te ensinar a voar de vassoura.

-Você tá falando a verdade, papai? Você e a mamãe não vão me deixar de lado por causa do Hugo?

-Hugo? Rose... De onde você tirou esse nome?

-Bem... ele pode se chamar Hugo, não pode? Ouvi você e a mamãe dizendo que é um menino.

-É um nome bonito, princesa. Se a mamãe gostar, colocaremos esse nome no seu irmão. E tire essas coisas da sua cabeça. Ninguém vai deixar você de lado.

-E papai? – Ron voltou a olhar nos olhos da filha. – Não precisa me ensinar a voar. Não gosto de altura. Mas quero aprender a jogar xadrez-bruxo.

-Você tinha que ser parecida com sua mãe até nesse medo de vassoura?

-Ensine o Hugo a voar. Ele é menino. Meninos gostam de vassouras.

-E sua tia Ginny? Por acaso ela é um menino?

-A tia Ginny cresceu no meio de meninos, acho que queria imitar você e os tios.

-É incrível como sua filha é esperta, Ron. – Ron olhou e viu sua irmã, grávida, chegando junto com Harry, que estava com Albus no colo e James vinha um pouco atrás com Teddy, que derrubou um vaso que estava no caminho.

-Sua mãe e seu pai já estão chegando, Ron. – Harry colocou Albus no chão e foi até Ron para cumprimentá-lo. – Disseram que avisariam seus irmãos.

-Está demorando demais, Harry. Já devem ter umas 5 horas que a Hermione está lá dentro!

-Não seja exagerado, papai. Ou eu terei que pedir ao tio Harry que amarre você de novo.

-Eu não devia ter dito isso a você, Rose. – Ron olhou bravo para Harry que havia começado a rir só de lembrar da ocasião.

Rose voltou a abrir seu livro e sentou-se de novo no sofá. Albus sentou-se junto a ela. Ron recomeçou a andar de um lado para o outro, parando apenas para dar um abraço em sua mãe e seu pai que chegaram um pouco depois de Harry.

Pareceu uma eternidade, até que ele viu uma das medi-bruxas vindo em sua direção.

-Parabéns papai! É um garoto lindo! Venha comigo. Você já pode ir ver seu filho e sua esposa.

Ron sorriu e seguiu a mulher, mas parou no meio do caminho. Olhou para trás e viu Rose olhando apreensiva para ele, o livro que antes estava em sua mão, agora no chão.

Ele fez um sinal para que ela viesse com ele. Ela deu o sorriso mais lindo que ele já havia visto e correu em sua direção, dando a mão para ele. Ele sorriu de volta para a filha e a pegou no colo.

Ao entrarem na sala, encontraram Hermione com o filho nos braços e o olhando com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Oh Ron! Venha conhecê-lo. É lindo.

Ron andou até o lado da cama onde Hermione estava e colocou Rose no chão. Pegou o filho nos braços e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, exatamente como na primeira vez que carregou Rose.

Rose olhava da mãe para o pai com o irmão nos braços. Viu que todos sorriam, então sorriu também. Ron entregou o filho novamente a Hermione e pegou Rose no colo para que ela pudesse ver o irmão. Ela chegou perto dele, passou a mãozinha no rosto do bebê, deu um beijo suave na bochecha dele e disse baixinho.

-Bem vindo à família, Hugo.

Ron olhou para Hermione como se perguntasse se ela achava aquele um bom nome. Ela sorriu, assentiu, deu um beijo na filha e outro em Ron.

-Seja bem vindo, Hugo. – Ron disse por fim.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quero dedicar essa short para minha beta e amiga Roberta Nunes que ficou dizendo que eu conseguiria escrever quando eu disse que nada sairia da minha cabeça e a minha mamys Lufa e amiga Ily que me atura no msn dizendo o quanto eu adoro a Rose! Ily, coloquei o Teddy derrubando um vaso em sua homenagem!**


End file.
